Casey VS The Old Ball and Chain
by PeytonLane
Summary: Lena is known by two names ATF Agent Farrow, John Casey knows her as Mrs. Casey, his wife. After being separated for years they are reunited by chance and Lena is recruited into Team Bartowski.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys the semester is over so hopefully I can get back into writing again. On the bright side I made dean's list!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for my own unfortunately, I would love to own Chuck and Casey… ;]

IOIOI

_2003_

"Lena," She felt his hand slowly crawl up the side of her body resting just underneath her bust. She ignored him enjoying toying around with him, he called her name again and tried not smile when he reached for a ticklish spot on her ribcage.

"Lena, I know you're awake." She twitched a little when he poked her.

"No, I'm not," she replied smirking egging him on more.

"Well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures." Lena could hear the grin on his face and she knew instantly what was about to happen.

"John, no, I'm awa-AHH!" She struggled under his grip and tried to get away from the hand that was wrecking havoc on her ribcage. She tried to bring her legs up to kick him off but he manage to maneuver himself on top of her legs, laughing the whole time as she failed to gain the upper hand.

"J-J-John! I c-AH-can't breathe!" she gasped.

"Say it!" he laughed.

"I yield!" Lena sighed with relief as the tickling stopped and closed her eyes.

"Stop grinning," she said without looking. She felt him shift and his lips upon hers.

"Nope. Now get up you're going to be late." He kissed her once more before getting off of her. Lena sighed before getting out of their bed, looking around she made a mental note to clean their room once she got home from work, she cracked her head then paused.

"Babe, how did my panties end up hanging from the ceiling fan?" She asked John as she gathered new clothes for the day.

"Don't know and frankly I don't care either, they look good there." He smirked at her as he finished dressing. Lena scrunched her nose at him as she passed to go the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I might be late coming home tonight, so don't wait up for me." John said as the both of them made their way through their Chicago apartment.

'Alright, I might be late as well; I still haven't finished grading those papers yet and so far none of my students have decent grammar." She watched him as he picked up his briefcase before following him to the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Casey." She smiled as he kissed her one last time.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Casey." He winked at her before turning and walking out the door. Lena watched as he walked down the hallway before locking the door. She walked into the living room and grabbed her own bag checking to see if she had everything. Lena paused as her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Agent Farrow, you're needed. Greektown, same spot as always." Lena put the phone away once her contact hung up. She walked back into the living room and pressed a button on the fireplace releasing a hidden compartment. She grabbed her gun and left the apartment.

IOIOIOI

Lena sighed as she got closer and closer to her apartment door. She straightened up not wanting her husband to notice that she has a slight limp. She grumbled under her breath about criminals always making her job more complicated than it has to be, she cringed again as her foot twinges in pain again.

She stopped in front of her door, noticing that it was cracked open. She grabbed her gun quickly turning off the safety, she crept quietly towards the door hearing nothing coming from the inside she keeping her firearm up and pushed the door open. She quickly turned on the lights and walked through her now trashed apartment and cleared the whole apartment except for the bedroom. She walked carefully down the hallway with a heightened sense of awareness, thanking God that her husband wasn't home to have to explain why she has a gun. She went through all the possibilities in her mind of what could have happened here. Thieves? Or was her cover blown and the smugglers were here to exact their revenge?

She lowered her weapon as she entered her bedroom in confusion, all drawers and the closest have been left open, only Johns clothes were missing nothing of his was left. She put the safety back on and placed the gun on the nightstand and picked up the single gold wedding band left behind.

Lena stared absentmindedly at the ceiling fan noticing that her panties were no longer hanging there and it all clicked in Lena's mind, the random bruises he'd come home with, the late nights and the paranoia she'd sometimes notice.

ATF Agent Lena Farrow, Mrs. Casey was married to a spy.

IOIOIOI

A/N:: Well that was the first chapter! Next chapter we'll be in the present. Hope you enjoy the story. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the characters of Chuck….

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

John Casey hated the Buy More in Burbank. To him it was the biggest waste of time next making sure Bartowski doesn't get himself killed. He did get some satisfaction selling appliances to clueless customers that just got sucked into buying something that's more expensive than it should be; he still hated the job though. Having to listen to Jeff and Lester plan their idiotic schemes and having to put up with Morgan's problems. He walked with another customer he convinced to buy an expensive appliance to the front desk to finalize the sale when his cell phone went off.

"Casey." He said as he walked a few feet away from the customer. "Yes, General. We'll be there."

He turned around and pointed at the worker behind the desk and motioned to take care of the customer. The worker immediately dropped what they were doing and began helping Casey's customer out. Casey turned and walked towards the Nerd herd desk while grabbing his cell and sending a quick text to Walker.

"Bartowski!" He smirked as Chuck jumped up from his chair. "Castle now."

"Yes, sir." Chuck mock saluted. Casey glared at him and grunted at his meek apology.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Is it me or does Casey seem more grumpy than usual lately?" Chuck asked Sarah as they followed behind Casey into Castle. Sarah studied Casey for a bit, trying to see what Chuck was talking about. She noticed that he was fiddling with his left ring finger.

"He does seem a little off. Did you do something?" She asked?

"Why do you always assume that I caused his grumpiness?" Chuck asked her offended.

"Because you usually do," Sarah smiled at him, knowing she was right.

"That was unfair."

"Alright kids, General's got a new mission for us." Casey interrupted the two and they gathered in front of the screen.

"Good afternoon team. We recently received information that a Drug Cartel based out of Greece was moving their merchandise through the Port of Los Angeles in two days time. Rumor had it they are smuggling more than just drugs." The General said as she looked at each team member.

"Weapons? Stolen items? Illegal Baklava?" Chuck quipped; he cleared his throat and looked down as the General just looked at him not amused.

"Idiot." Casey said. They all brought back their attention to the General.

"We don't know what the Greek drug cartel is moving; it is your job to find out. Adad Barba is the leader of the Greek Drug Cartel in Los Angeles. Do your Recon and see if the intersect flashes on anything." Beckman continued.

"Also we're bringing in an Agent from ATF who has been working this case for a while. Learn from whatever intel she can give you, she will be on the Buy More roof tonight after closing for contact. Good luck team." With one final stone faced stare General Beckman closed the link.

"ATF? How many government agencies are there?" Chuck asked.

"The Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives have been after drug cartels and illegal weapon smugglers for years. They put a large dent into the Italian mob a few years back." Casey said.

"We're going to have to play nice with this new Agent too. ATF Agents can be a little arrogant." Sarah said.

"And try not to reveal what's in your head Bartowski." Casey said. "Now let's get back to the Buy More and wait for this Agent to arrive." The three of them walked out of Castle together heading back to their cover jobs.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she walked next to him. "Cause you seem a little on edge today."

"I'm fine." He said as he brushed past her. Sarah Looked back at Chuck and they both shrugged before exiting.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Lena paced on top of the roof of the Burbank Buy More waiting for the contacts she was supposed to work with for the next few days or however long it was going to take to finish this mission. She kept her hand near her gun just in case something went wrong. She had no clue as to who she was meeting and she figured that it was better to be cautious.

She peeked over the edge of the building noting the last of the employees locking up and leaving the premises. Lena stepped back away from the ledge and waited.

"_I hate waiting."_ she thought. She paced for a few more minutes until she heard the roof entrance open. She placed her hand on her gun and waited until the multiple pairs of feet got closer and stopped.

"I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?" Lena heard the woman's voice ask and she smirked.

"A nose." Protocol was done and she turned around removing her hand from her gun.

"Lena?" The ATF Agent's eyes widened.

"John?"

"You two know each other?" Sarah asked confused at the situation, she looked at Chuck noticing that he recovered from a flash and he looked at her.

"Oh they know each other." Chuck couldn't wipe the shocked expression off his face. "She's Casey's wife."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A/N:: And that's the end of Chapter 2! Reunited at last, think Chuck is going to have a little fun with this new information on Casey's past? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy like most people visiting family and friends for the holidays. Plus I've started the semester again so posts are going to slow down even more until I have time where I'm not buried in readings, essays, and Italian vocabulary.

I wasn't too happy at the outcome of this chapter, I kind of jut wanted to get something out for you all. I promise next chapter will be longer and better (in my eyes at least).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lena..

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

To Chuck and Sarah, the awkward silence was deafening. It seemed to go on forever as Casey and his wife just stared at each other. No one dared to move for fear of making this awkward situation even more awkward. Chuck looked at Sarah and mouthed 'wife?' to her still shocked, she shrugged in reply she was just as clueless as he was. Another minute of awkward silence passed before Chuck couldn't stand it any longer.

"Um..Lena, Mrs. Casey," Lena glared at him.

"Agent Farrow," She clarified.

"Agent Farrow, uh, welcome; I'm Chuck, that's Sarah. Nice to meet you," Chuck stuck his hand out but Lena just ignored it.

"Let's move this into Castle shall we?" Sarah said feeling oppressed by the tension in the air, Lena nodded and followed Sarah to their base of operations. Chuck and Casey hung back watching the two women leave.

"So…you're married?"

"Shut it, Bartowski." Casey growled and left the Buy More roof.

"What a lovely marriage," said Chuck.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"In the morning we will go over the critical details of this mission, but for now all you need to do is look over the files I have brought for you." Lena said as she handed them each a folder. She was trying her hardest to ignore her _dear _husband on the opposite side of the table.

"We've read what Beckman has sent us, she was pretty thorough." Chuck replied flipping through the thick folder.

"Yes, but Beckman hasn't been on the inside. Everything in that folder is going to help us seal the deal on this mission." Lena explained.

"This is everything you know about Adad Barba from the past two years?" Casey said skimming through the pages. Ignoring the fact that his wife was briefing his team.

"Yes, everything from places he likes to frequent to the type of girl he likes to pick up. You learn a lot about a person you're trying to kill." Casey grunted.

"Kill? Why kill?" Chuck asked surprised.

"I thought we were only to disband the cartel?" Asked Sarah.

"A man like Adad Barba, if captured and sent to prison will find a way to eventually escape. The legal way or not, he's the kind of man that will continue to do what he does best." Explained Casey.

"Exactly, the man is dangerous and is why he needs to be taken out, permanently." Lena said.

"You've been on the inside and gathered all this information in the past two years, why haven't you taken him out by now?" Sarah asked.

"Adad is a sly bastard who has a large amount of luck on his side." Lena grumbled.

"Well it's getting late and it seems that I have homework to do tonight, and catch Morgan up once he's back from vacation." Chuck said as he grabbed his bag.

"I drove us so I'm heading out also. Agent Farrow it's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah smiled as she grabbed her stuff also and followed chuck.

The silence ticked by when Lena and Casey were the only ones left in Castle. Lena busied herself by looking around and Casey fiddled with his folder. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked her over. The years have been kind to her in the ten years he hasn't seen her. Her dark brown hair was the same length, and she was starting to develop small crow's feet at the corner of her eyes.

"You haven't changed much." He blurted out. He rubbed his face in frustration, feeling utterly stupid; he was never really good with words.

"_Blast." _She thought. She really just wanted to get back to her hotel room and take a Tylenol for the massive headache that developed in the past hour, but that _Bastard_ just had to talk to her.

She turned around, her green eyes burning with fire.

"Not on the outside."

Casey watched as she turned and walked out of castle her words hitting him hard but he forced those feelings down. He would deal with Lena after the mission was done and over with. He just hoped that seeing her won't be a distraction for him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I can't believe Casey has a wife!" Sarah said as she sat down next to Chuck on the couch.

"It's unbelievable; I mean first we all get the shock of him having a daughter, though he was shocked the most," Chucked smirked.

"But we've been a team for how long now and he knows almost everything about us, we know nothing about him!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We're spies Chuck we don't tell anyone about ourselves."

"But you'd think we would have gained some trust to know his past by now." He pouted, Sarah laughed at him.

"Seriously, you think that Casey will tell you everything about himself? We've known him for over five years. Casey is a very private man. Honestly, I don't really think I want to know about his past." Sarah said as she placed a copy of their missions file in front of him.

"But we do know one thing about him now." She said with a wink.

"What's that?" Chuck leaned back to rest against the couch.

"He's a family man." Sarah smiled.

Chuck smiled back, though it still irked him a little about Casey's wife all of a sudden showing up out of nowhere and of course she was a Federal Agent as well. He thought of Casey being a family man, a normal one and he nearly choked on his beer. It wasn't that Chuck didn't believe he could do it, it was just weird.


End file.
